


Adrenaline

by plude, ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Danger Kink, Frottage, M/M, Movie Spoilers, idk guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plude/pseuds/plude, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling. </p><p>Drabble. Plot laid out and prompted by the wonderful plude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

They hit the atmosphere, and the wind is rushing pash them so fast that Vulcan is a giant brown blur. Jim's vision is focused on that one point, miles below them, knowing that if he looks to the side, he just might throw himself off trajctory. Or vomit. Or both.

Still, he can barely see the red of Olsen's jumpsuit and the gold of Sulu's out of his peripheral vision, speeding alongside him.

The rush is indescribeable, heady and light. Air buffets him all over, like the fingers of a lover, touching intimately everywhere at once. It's dangerous. A fools mission. Slightly. . . arousing.

Kirk swallows audibly as the distance to the platform diminishes, a tiny speck in the distance. Air currents torrent his body, caressing him. By the time it's almost time to pull his chute, he's half hard. 

Everything happens too fast: Olsen getting vaporized because he was too fucking stupid to pull his chute. Almost missing the landing himself. Romulans coming out from the ship and everything going to hell. Hanging off the precipice of the drill. Then Sulu, saving him, stabbing the Romulan about to kill him, helping him onto the platform. Good guy. He should get a medal. 

They shoot the drill. Communications are back up, and then the world tilts before they can get locked on to be beamed up.

Sulu disappears over the edge.

He doesn't even think and then he's diving, falling after that golden clad man. Sulu had just saved him, of course he would return the favor. He falls, making himself as streamlined as possible before finally locking his arms around the other man in a bear hug. The gratitude is evident in the other mans eyes, but it quickly turns to fear as Jim's chute wrenches from its pack and they're falling, screaming to be beamed up. 

He notices Sulu's hard on about the same moment that the helmsman notices his. They gaze at each other a split second before it sinks in. 

_This is real._

_We might die._

Their resignation to their fate is as strong as their determination. If they go out, at least they'll have one last hurrah. Jim grinds his hips into Sulu's and the other man hisses, pushing back, the friction in their suits delicious and painful and good. The wind whips past them, the ground getting closer as they frantically rut into each other. This will be the last thing that they ever experience, and that's okay. Neither wants to die, but at least this, in this second, feels good.

They are close, just from the frotting and the speed of their fall and the rocks speeding towards them. . . until the wispy lights of the transporter finally lock in on their biorhythms. They phase through rock and almost simultaneously orgasm from the sensation, breathing ragged as they hit the deck in the transporter room.

One split second of azure eyes meeting deep coffee colored eyes. Kirk swallows. Sulu gives a subtle nod. No one will ever know.

In the rush for Spock to be beamed down to the dying planet, no one sees Pavel, cheeks slightly pink, staring at the two men he has just beamed up. Not many would know the slight differences between fear and. . . other emotions. Chekov's cheeks get redder as he thinks about it, trying to push it from his mind. Whatever happened as the men were careening to their death, he would never tell.


End file.
